Weather Machine Monster
The Weather Machine Monster 'is (as its name applies) a robotic monster, created by Moltor, that is themed after a Weather Controlling Device. He appears in the episode "Weather or Not". Biography Moltor created a weather control device that began to malfunction when introduced to human technology without proper configuration and thus began to turn the entire area into a frozen wasteland. The five main DriveMax Zords were buried in ice and snow and fell into a deep crevice when Mack ejected from the Megazord and they were later salvaged by the Drill Driver. Soon after, the malfunctioning Weather Machine transformed into a rogue robotic humanoid monster, which gave the Rangers a hard time, until it was destroyed by the DriveMax Megazord Drill Formation when it attacked its blowhole. Personality The Weather Machine Monster doesn't have much in a way of personality, only specking in roars. But he also is shown as quite aggressive, destructive and arrogant and determined to destroy the Rangers. Powers And Abilities Weather Machine (Machine Form) * '''Enemy Empowerment: '''The Weather Machine can power up its enemies and give them new abilities, as shown when it powered up Moltor. * '''Weather Controlling: '''True to its name, the Weather Machine can control the weather. ** '''Heat Wave: '''The Weather Machine can go up temperatures to a near heat wave, causing the enemies to get hot. ** '''Storm Cataclysmic: '''The Weather Machine can also cause huge storms. * '''Flight Mode: '''At will the Weather Machine can dispatch its landing area and fly. Weather Machine (Machine Form: Flight Mode) * '''Flight: '''In this mode, the Weather Machine can fly in high speeds * '''Weather Controlling: '''The Weather Machine retains its ability to control the weather like before, tho it loses two of its abilities, it gets a new one: ** '''Ice Storm Cataclysmic: '''The Weather Machine can unleashed a massive snowstorm. * '''Monster Form: '''At will the Weather Machine can transform into its robotic monster form. Weather Machine (Monster Form) * '''Armor: '''The Weather Machine Monster has strong armor that can withstand attacks of the Drivemax Megazord and not get scratch. * '''Ice Mist: '''From its blowhole located on its chest, the Weather Machine Monster can launch out an ice mist. Arsenal * '''Right Arm Ice Lance: '''On the Weather Machine Monster's right arm is an ice lance, it can use it in combat. * '''Left Arm Ice Blade: '''On the Weather Machine Monster's left arm is an ice blade for which it can also use in combat. Notes *Its design is based on the Blizzard Force Megazord from [[Power Rangers Dino Thunder|''Power Rangers Dino Thunder]], additionally, both are ice-theme mechs. *The Weather Machine Monster is the first monster in ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive ''to have two or more forms. *The Weather Machine Monster is can be seen as ironic, as unlike preveious monsters summoned by Moltor who are fire-themed, it is '''iced-themed, the same theme that Flurious is. See Also Category:Operation Overdrive Monsters Category:Moltor's Forces Category:Naturally Giant Monsters Category:Ice-elemental PR Monsters